Massage machines are known which comprise a legrest provided in front of the seat of a chair for the user to place his or her legs thereinto, and a footrest provided at the forward end of the legrest for the user to place his or her feet thereinto as disclosed in the publication of JP-A No. 2004-129896.
With the massage machine disclosed in this publication, the legrest and the footrest each comprise a pair of gutterlike cavities for placing the legs or feet thereinto, and side air bags provided on respective opposite side walls defining each of the cavities are inflated or contracted by being supplied with air or releasing the air therefrom to massage the leg or foot by pressing on their side portions. Bottom air bags are provided also on the bottom wall of each cavity and inflated or contracted by being supplied with air or releasing the air therefrom so as to press on the rear side of the calf or the sole for massaging.
However, the massage machine disclosed in the above publication is unable to stretch the opposite sides of the leg.
An object of the present invention is to provide a massage machine which is capable of stretching the legs of the user as seated in a chair on opposite sides of the legs.